Alice's Cousin
by x3MidnightShadows
Summary: All human. Edward is Alice's cousin who came to live with her. Alice sets Bella & Edward up as a game of matchmaker Alice. But Bella ends up developing feelings for him. Alice becomes serious and tries getting them together for real. Regular Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sad isn't it?**

"Stop it Emmett!" Bella yelled, slapping her brother's hand away from her hair as he chuckled. _Why does my older brother have to be such an annoyance?_ She wondered with a frown.

"Jeez, _Isabella."_ Emmett said, laughing as Bella groaned. He knew how much she hated being called Isabella. "Lighten up will ya? I'm just trying to have some fun."

"Why don't you jump off a bridge then? That'll be fun. . ." Bella muttered under her breath.

"Aw, I'm hurt Bells." Emmett said and grinned as he continued pulling on her hair. This irritated Bella greatly.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, standing and pushing on her brother. "Out of my room or I'll show Rosalie those pictures of you playing with dolls." she knew this would get him to leave her alone, Emmett wouldn't want his girlfriend to see those pictures her best friend, Alice, helped her get. Surely enough, Emmett's grin disapearred and he frowned.

"You wouldn't." he said, and Bella nodded.

"Oh, I would." Emmett left her room and Bella smiled, soon her phone rang as she picked it up. It was Jasper. Hm, that was odd. Why would Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's twin brother be calling her? Oh well. Bella answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said, and waited for a reply.

**A/N: This is my first story. Please tell me what you think! (: Chapter two will be on it's way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sad isn't it?**

Alice Cullen sat in her car, out in front of the airport waiting for her cousin Edward Cullen to come out. He was spending the summer with her and she was sent to pick him up. She had just gotten off of the phone with her boyfriend of three years now, Jasper Hale. She had asked him to call Bella and tell her that Alice wanted Bella to meet her at her house at around three. He had agreed to.

* * *

Bella answered her phone. "Hello?" she asked and waited for a reply.

"Hey Bella." came Jasper's voice, her best friends boyfriend of three years. "Alice asked me to call you."

"Oh? What for?" Bella asked.

"She wanted me to ask you to come over to her house around 3:00." Jasper told her.

"Alright. Thanks Jasper." Bella said.

"Your Welcome, Bella." he said. "Goodbye. Rose wants to call Emmett. . .again."

Bella laughed, "Alright. Bye." the line went dead.

* * *

Alice waited in the car, it seemed like forever, until Edward came out with his luggage. Alice unlocked the trunk and got out to help him. "Hey Eddie." she said, cheerful as always.

"I thought I told you last time, if you call me Eddie again you'd be sorry?" Edward said, putting his luggage in the trunk.

"Right. . ." Alice muttered, throwing one of his bags in the back.

Edward chuckled, "Sorry Al, I just hate that name."

"It's fine, you're just no fun." Alice grinned, shutting the trunck and getting back in the car. Edward followed her.

* * *

Bella sat in her room, glancing at the clock every few minutes. 2:00, 2:05, 2:09. Would it be 3 already? Then her door swung open.

"Bella!" boomed her brother and she groaned.

"What do you want?"

"Jeez, I just wanted to let you know that Alice is here."

"She is?" Bella asked, jumping up.

"Yeah, she brought someone with her too. She told me to come get you."

"And you actually listened?" Bella asked, on the verge of giggles.

"She was getting on my nerves." Emmett muttered, turning out the door.

Bella stood and walked out her door and down the stairs. When she saw Alice standing at the bottom she grinned. "Hey Alice."

"Hey Bella." Alice said, grinning.

**A/N Chapter 3 is on it's way. Don't worry, It's about to get interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sad isn't it?**

Bella went down stairs and grinned when she saw her best friend Alice standing at the bottom. "Hey Alice." she said as she made her way down the last two steps.

"Hey Bella." Alice replied and hugged her when she reached the bottom.

"I thought I was supposed to meet you at your house at 3?" Bella asked. She didn't notice the boy who stood awkwardly by the door.

"You were, but I wanted you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"My cousin. He'll be spending the summer with me." Alice said, beckoning Edward froward. With a sigh, he came forward. "Bella, this is my cousin Edward. Edward, this is my best friend Bella." she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Edward said, smiling slightly.

"Nice to meet you too." Bella replied. She turned to Alice who had moved by the door. _What is she up to?_ Bella wondered as the doorbell rang.

"Get the door Bells!" Emmett called from the kitchen. Bella rolled her eyes at his voice and Alice answered the door.

"Hey Jasper. Hey Rosalie." she said happily, leaning froward to hug Jasper.

"Emmett your girlfriends here!" Bella called, he was by the door in a few seconds time.

"Hey Rose." Emmett said as she walked towards him. He kissed her lips, not moving for seconds. Bella finally cleared her throat.

"Get a room you too. No one wants to watch this." she said, grinning. Emmett slapped the back of her head and before she could do anything about it, he and Rosalie were leaving the room.

* * *

_Bella's Point of View_

Alice laughed, as did Jasper.

"Alright. I need to talk to Bella!" Alice announced, walking towards me. "Jasper you keep Edward company while we go upstairs." Jasper nodded. He seemed to do whatever Alice asked him to do. . . Alice took my arm and started pulling me upstairs. I followed, curious as to what she wanted to talk to me about. When we were upstairs and in my room I asked her.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, her reply shocked me.

"I. . .um. . .Well, I need you to go on a double date with me and Jasper. You can take Edward." I stared at her, my eyes wide.

"Nuh-uh Alice, no way." I said and she gave me the puppy dog face. "You know I'm not good on dates."

"Oh, please Bella. My parents said I can only go on my date with Jasper if I can bring Edward along or find him something to do."

"No Alice. I can't. No way." I shook my head.

"Please Bella?" the puppy dog face she was giving me was horrible.

"Ugh! Fine! I can't believe you're making me do this!" Alice began bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Bella!" she said.

"You'll owe me for this." I muttered and she smiled.

* * *

_Edward's Point of Veiw_

I sat down on the couch, my cousin's boyfriend sat in the chair next to the couch. He looked like he was trying to find a way to tell me something.

"Um. . .Edward?" came Jasper's voice and I turned my head. "Alice wants me to ask you something."

I frowned. I knew my cousin so this couldn't be good. "What is it?" I asked, cautiously.

"Well. . .You see, she wants you to double date with us. With Bella. . ." I frowned. I hardly knew the girl and she wanted me to go on a date with her?

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you see. Alice and I want to go out tonight." he said, "Her parents-your aunt and uncle- said that we couldn't go unless she found something for you to do or found you date."

I nodded and raised an eyebrow. "And that Bella girl. She agreed to this?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Alice is talking to her now. So what do you say?" Jasper asked me.

"Well. . .Alright, I guess I can go. . ." Jasper smiled and I shook my head. What had I just gotten myself into?


End file.
